Just let me love you
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: No es bueno evitar los sentimientos refugiándose en otros falsos, algunas veces el corazón ve lo que quiere ver pero no nos detenemos a pensar para poder aclarar las cosas, estancarse en un sentimiento no correspondido no es bueno, es mejor solo dejarse amar por una persona que en verdad lo haga.


_**Chicos! aquí esta el Kett que tanto me esforcé en escribir, por cierto por ahí tiene parejas Cracks(Aunque de por si todas son parejas crack XDD) , pero que lo disfruten, la idea original para one-shot era muy diferente a la que está aquí así que espero que pronto pueda escribir otro Kett bueno sin diistraerlos más los dejo**_

_**Disfruten^^**_

* * *

Jett se encontraba en una habitación junto a Dak, ambos estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el suelo alfombrado del lugar, al parecer no les alcanzó el tiempo para llegar a la cama, el más alto poseía de una manera salvaje, sus cuerpos cada vez iban más rápido ya que estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis, unieron sus labios en un beso rudo y banal, al separarse lo único que escucharon al instante fueron los quejidos del otro.

―Dak, eres tan… caliente y sexy― comentó Jett entrecortadamente

―Tú eres tan enorme, adoro… sentirte en mí―dijo Dak en las mismas condiciones enredando sus piernas en la cintura del más alto

―Dak, estoy a punto...― trató de decir Jett bajando su mano a los muslos del mencionado

―Hazlo dentro de mí, por favor― pidió Dak colocando una mano sobre la de él

Como si Dak tuviera una especie de poder sobre él, se vino al instante, llenándolo por completo, ambos suspiraron de alivio y placer al sentir como culminaban con tan excitante y revelador acto, sin más ambos cayeron al lado del otro y se acercaron sus cuerpos, tenían sus respiraciones erráticas, pesadas, parecía como si el aire no fuera a alcanzarles, al cabo de un rato ambos compartieron una mirada sedante, dibujaron unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Jett buscó los labios suaves de Dak, lo besó con toda la delicadeza, lentitud y cariño del mundo, cuando menos lo pensaron se separó del castaño susurrando un nombre diferente al del que tenía en sus brazos en ese momento, los ojos de Dak lo miraron con ternura y compresión, sabiendo porque había aceptado que se acostara con él a pesar de saber sus sentimientos. Quería sentirse amado por él, quería poder llegar a sentir que estaba cerca, que tenía una oportunidad, no importaba que estuviera pensando en otra persona que no fuera él.

―Jett, siempre te amaré no importa que ames a Kendall y lo sabes― acordó Dak acomodándose en los brazos del chico

―Sí lo sé. Perdón por siempre aprovecharme de ti de esta manera― se disculpó Jett apretando al castaño entre sus brazos

―Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?― averiguó Dak separándose de Jett colocando sus manos en pecho de él

―No lo sé, antes de llegar a pedirte ayuda, me animé a hacerlo pero al llegar a PalmWoods lo encontré abrazado a Carlos― explicó brevemente Jett sentándose al lado del castaño

― ¿Y eso qué?― preguntó Dak imitándolo, para después cernirse sobre él y comenzar a dar pequeñas mordidas en su cuello

―Ambos estaban sonrojados, se veían tan íntimos― confirmó Jett colocando las manos en la cintura del castaño―Creo que son algo

― ¡Vaya! Yo le apostaba a Logan sin pensarlo― susurró Dak contra el cuello del alto haciendo que se erizara

―Eso no es gracioso, eso solo hace que me bloquee más de lo que ya estoy, es mi rival y se supone que no debía enamorarme de él desde un principio― comentó Jett separando a Dak de su cuerpo

―Eres un completo estúpido, no te das cuenta que él te ve como algo especial, te ve, como yo te veo pero de una manera más… Pura― comentó Dak con pesar bajando la mirada

― ¿En verdad lo crees?― preguntó Jett con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa esperanzadora

Dak solo asintió y se bajó del más alto, este sin pensarlo, se levantó del suelo, comenzó a buscar su ropa, prenda por prenda se la fue colocando de una manera lenta pero ansiosa, en castaño no se movió ni un poco, un sentimiento de vacío lo atacó y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí arrodillado, Jett se agachó a la altura de él, le dio un beso en los labios y le pidió que acompañara, sin más, este lo siguió, al parecer quería que estuviera allí para ver como su amor le era declarado al rubio.

Kendall se encontraba en el 2J acompañado únicamente por Carlos, este estaba deprimido porque aún no podía confesarle sus sentimientos a Dak, este solo sollozaba en silencio, las bruscas pero suaves manos del rubio pasaban por su espalda tratando de buscarle consuelo, sus ojos se encontraron tratando de buscar la paz en el otro.

―No puedo, me dirá que no― sollozó Carlos enterrando su cara entre sus manos

―Si puedes, sabes es difícil expresar tus sentimientos, pero es mejor intentarlo y fracasar que pensar… "¿Cómo habría sido si lo hubiera intentado?"― motivó Kendall colocando una mano sobre el hombro de él

―Gracias Kenny― Carlos se abalanzó sobre Kendall para darle un bello abrazo de agradecimiento

La puerta se abrió de golpe encontrando a Jett y Dak del otro lado, los ojos de Carlos se iluminaron, el castaño pareció notarlo pero no le molesto en lo absoluto, antes una chispa traviesa brilló en su mirada juguetona, sin dar explicación alguna, entró al apartamento para coger a Carlos y arrastrándolo fuera del lugar para dejar a Jett y Kendall solos.

Jett se dirigió con decisión a Kendall, cogió su barbilla, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y lo besó, en realidad solo rozó sus labios, cuando ambos se separaron tenían en sus rostros sonrisas, el rubio tenía una sonrisa sorprendida mientras que Jett tenía una satisfecha.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jett?― preguntó Kendall de repente cogiéndolo del cuello para atraerlo más hacía él

―Lo hice, porque desde hace mucho pero no tanto tiempo quería hacerlo― confesó Jett besando la mejilla del rubio

―Jett, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?― Kendall se levantó del su lugar y rodeó el mueble naranja para quedar frente a frente a él

―Porque pensaba que no sentías lo mismo que yo por ti, pensé que te gustaba Carlos― Jett explicó abrazando la cintura del rubio

Kendall río un poco por las palabras de Jett, lo junto con un beso profundo y apasionado beso que cada vez se volvía más caliente, mas provocativo, mas inductivo, las piernas de ambos flaquearon, en medio de besos y caricias, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Kendall, al llegar cerraron la puerta con seguro y se dejaron caer en la cama, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento eran el chasqueo de sus labios al chocar o separarse, el sonido que hacia la ropa al rozar con las cobijas y el colchón, sus agitadas respiraciones. Los ruidos disminuyeron cuando Kendall se separó de Jett con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados de tanto besarlo.

―Jett, me gustas mucho a pesar de que seas un engreído, un tonto y un bobo, me encantas― explicó Kendall cerniéndose sobre Jett

―Ken, también te quiero y haría lo que sea para demostrártelo― Jett llevó una mano al enrojecido pómulo del rubio y le acarició suavemente

―Quiero hacerte el amor, o que tú me lo hagas a mí, como te sientas cómodo― pidió Kendall bajando directo al cuello el chico para darle un pequeño beso

Jet lo separó con una mirada preocupada en su rostro―No Kendall, no quiero hacerlo aún, la verdad no tengo ningún deseo carnal hacia ti― explicó besando la nariz de Kendall

―Jett, no aceptaré un no como respuesta, solo déjame amarte― ordenó Kendall haciendo que rodaran en la cama para quedar debajo de Jett el cual solo asintió y se dejó guiar por sus impulsos.

Mientras tanto Dak se encontraba besando a Carlos suavemente, ambos no podían dejar de sonreír en medio del beso a pesar del pequeño latino, se encontraba dicho de la vida.

"Quizá estos tiernos y suaves labios hagan sanar mi dolor" pensó Dak colocando las manos alrededor de la cintura del pequeño

―Dak te Ado…― Carlos trató de hablar pero un par de labios lo interrumpieron

―No lo digas, no me siento listo y ya te explique porque― pidió Dak con una mirada tierna

Carlos solo asintió y se abrazó feliz al castaño, sin duda dejaría que el amor que guardo desde el primer día en que lo vio saliera de lo más profundo, en unos momentos pudo pensar que Dak era lo más lindo que sus ojos alguna vez vieron.

―Gracias por dejarme amarte― dijo de la nada Carlos dándole un beso a la mejilla del castaño haciéndolo enrojecer notablemente.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho :3 nos leeremos pronto XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


End file.
